Shattered Reality
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: The Supreme Pokemon Master Ashton Ketchum has a wonderful life with great friends and lots of Pokemon. However, in one second, it can all change. Team Rocket has launched an attack against the world and Ash and friends are some of the last defenses left
1. Global Assault

Shattered Reality  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. It is property of Satoshi Tajiri, Creatures, Gamefreak, Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, and KidsWB. I am making no profit off of this story other than the entertainment of the readers. That's profit enough.  
  
  
  
NOTE: To those of you who have read this story before, I urge you to read it again. I have revised it quite a bit. Also things are going to change a little bit because I noticed the plot wasn't going with what I had in mind. Just wanted to let you know - HYZ  
  
NOTE2: I hate KidsWB portrayal of Ash and I've made him cooler. This takes place in 2006 just to let you know. Ash is the Supreme Grand Pokémon Master meaning he won in the Pokémon World Tournament. It also means that people admire and respect him very much so. And to anyone who thinks I stole the title from Ookido Shigeru, that's a lie and he's just upset that I'm a better writer! *sniggers* Now, for those of you who don't already know, ~*~*~*~ means scene change, *SENTENCE* means translated Pokémon speech, SENTENCE means psychic speech, 'SENTENCE' means thoughts, and if you see a little (1) or (2) symbol, that means a note about something. Kay?  
  
  
  
Ages:  
  
Ash – 17  
  
Misty – 17  
  
Brock – 17  
  
Giovanni – 35  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Global Assault  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock ran along Route 34 desperately trying to make it to the Goldenrod Pokémon Center before it started pouring. Currently, it was just sprinkling but by a quick glance at the wall clouds overhead, they knew that they were in for a bad storm. As they neared the end of the route however, the storm grew in strength and it began pouring in outright torrents of rain. Bolts of lightning lanced from the sky dancing along in the night with a brilliant flash. The bolts of lightning mainly hit the lightning rod atop Goldenrod's radio tower but a few stray bolts came dangerously close the group. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled over the storm. "Deflect the lightning bolts with your own!" The small electric mouse nodded and ran about 5 yards away from the Ash and the group and started firing bolts of electricity at the oncoming lightning bolts. "Quicksilver, Go!" Ash cried throwing a Pokéball into the air. Energy came forth from the ball and materialized into a large Pidgeot.  
  
"Misty, Brock, get on! I'm gonna go get Pikachu!"  
  
The two hesitated for a moment, afraid to leave Ash alone out in this, but a glance at Ash perfectly told that he would not stand for any crap. The two trainers nodded and took off as Ash ran the opposite direction towards his first Pokémon. Moving as quickly as his legs could carry him, he picked up Pikachu and sprinted back towards Goldenrod. Unfortunately for him, his shoes didn't have enough traction and he slid across wet grass into the side of the guardhouse that marked the entrance to Goldenrod City. Ash stood up and ran through the gatehouse only to be thrown back through the window of it by an explosion. "This just isn't my fucking day, is it!?" Ash growled. A loud crackle cut out any thoughts of self-pity he had. Simultaneously, all the TVs that displayed ads turned on simultaneously, broadcasting the same message. "Citizens of Goldenrod, you are now under siege! My name is Giovanni deRocketti, leader of Team Rocket. As I speak, my men are taking over this city. Anyone who resists, is killed. But I promise you, it will be a slow, painful death." Giovanni announced. His voice echoed throughout the city, reverberating through the empty alleyways. Ash stood up and brushed the glass off of his body. A troop of rockets walked by and he tried his best to hide. "Hey, I think I see someone over there!" a rocket yelled as he pointed in Ash's direction. "Shit! Go Featherfury!" Ash whispered releasing the tiny Pidgeot. Unlike Quicksilver who was bred for size and strength, this Pidgeot was made for aerodynamics and speed. Ash quickly scrawled a little message on a piece of paper from his pocket.  
  
"Featherfury, take this to the Elite Seven! This is of the utmost importance. I don't usually ask you to do this, but hit your top speed!"  
  
The Pidgeot looked at its master for a second in worry. She had never seen him like this. Regaining her senses and not wasting another second, she took off. "Hey, there's a Pidgeot, and it's carrying a message!!! Shoot it!" another rocket cried out. The Pidgeot released a gust at the rockets below, desperately trying to gain speed as it dodged between bullets. Ash, seeing the situation stood up and shouted, distracting the rockets. "Oi! Peabrains! Over here!!" Ash cried waving his arms. These rockets were definitely not the higher-class rockets, probably only hired because of their ability as soldiers, not intelligence. "Hey, is he insulting us?" one asked. Another one nodded and answered, "KILL HIM!!!" Bullets ricocheted off the asphalt in front of Ash and back flipped away from the bullets, pulling out another Pokéball.  
  
"GO REX!"  
  
A very large, very mean, and very hungry looking Tyranitar materialized in front of the rockets growling as it laid eyes upon them. Only one rocket was brave enough to speak, and all he said was, "Shit."  
  
"REX, USE FISSURE STRIKE!"  
  
The Tyranitar looked at its trainer, nodded, and then jumped into the air. He then flipped upside down, his body spiraling and his fist out, and dropped to the ground. A millisecond went by before anything happened, but then the ground burst open, buildings crumbled, and a fissure line opened up right beneath the rockets, trapping all those who fell.  
  
"Good job Rex, return! Go Bronco! Lets get to the Pokémon Center!"  
  
The Tauros nodded and Ash tucked Pikachu under his arm hopping onto the Tauros. Ash grabbed one of the horns while he used his other hand to tighten his grip on Pikachu. With a slight kick to the flank of the Tauros, they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ARGH!! Where is he!?" Misty screamed pacing around the Pokémon Center, "It's been twenty minutes since he sent us here!" Just then the electric hum of the lights stopped and it went black.  
  
"NOW WHAT?!"  
  
Another minute passed and Misty was just about to open the door and leave when a Tauros busted through the glass and metal of the Pokémon Center door. Ash hopped off Bronco and returned him to his Pokéball. Misty growled and attempted to hit Ash over the head until he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "WHERE WERE YOU?" she demanded. "Trying to save my fucking ass, do you have a problem with that? In case you haven't noticed which I doubt you would through that thickhead of yours, Team Rocket has taken control of Goldenrod City. I was trying to inform the Elite Seven and stop the group of rockets that were heading deeper into town." Ash replied harshly. He kneeled down to the ground and took off his backpack searching through it. Finding what he was obviously looking for, he pulled two white spray bottles out of his backpack. One was labeled, 'Revive', and the other was labeled, 'Full Restore'. Ash sprayed the Revive on Pikachu first and then the Full Restore. "That'll hold him for now but I could really use some bandages and a good supply of electricity to bring him back up to full." Ash declared as he picked up the sleeping rodent and placed him in his backpack. "So what do we do about Team Rocket?" Misty inquired. "Do the usual and go kick their ass?"  
  
"No way Misty. There are at least 700 rockets out there, all equipped with assault rifles. We wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
The lights turned back on and Ash went for the remote.  
  
"I take it that the people of Goldenrod have taken the power plant back. This has got to be on the news."  
  
He turned the TV to channel 98 and turned up the volume. "This is Channel 98 News coming to you live from Indigo City. As you can see Team Rocket has also made a devastating strike here as in many other places. We will now hand it over to Linda MacDrackel who is live in New York City, America. The camera changed and now the view was of a British woman standing in the middle of the street. The rat-tat-tat of ammunition fire in the background and screaming of the injured and mourning hit Ash with a bone chilling sadness. "Team Rocket has made a crippling strike upon New York City. American forces were sent in immediately but even with their now increased defenses, they are struggling to defeat the onslaught of Team Rocket members. It seems we have underestimated Team Rocket for the last time. With 100 million people and over 500 billion dollars they are making it difficult everywhere. Rumors report that U.S. forces are considering nuclear war. The horror however, is not isolated to this city. All over the world there has been terror and destruction. All of the Indigo Islands, Orange Archipelago and many other places near the heart of the Pokémon World were taken over. For those of us who don't know, Indigo is the heart of the Pokémon World although all through the Earth there are different parts of the Pokémon World. Other attacks include Tokyo, Washington DC, New York City, Dallas, Moscow, Rio De Janeiro, Berlin, Cairo, Sydney, Jerusalem, Seattle, Los Angeles, Los Vegas, San Francisco, Hong Kong, Paris, Rome, Mexico City, Tijuana, Baghdad, New Delhi, Singapore, Houston, Minneapolis, London, Boston, Winnipeg, Edmonton, Sacramento, San Salvador, Santo Domingo, Buenos Aires, Bogotá, Algiers, Vatican City, and Dublin. Our military forces cannot handle this alone. I beg any citizens to help defeat Team Rocket!" Linda cried. There were loud shouts and cries. Bullets riddled Linda's body and the screen went to snow. "Holy shit…" Ash muttered, the color drained from his face. "Guys…I have an idea. The main military base of Indigo Island is in Fuchsia City, and knowing Janine, she's probably defending it at all costs. We go there and we gather some people up. They'll listen to me, I'm sure they will. Go, Blissey! Teleport us to Fuchsia City!" The Happiness Pokémon nodded and glowed with energy. There was a flash of light and they were gone. 


	2. Hell on Earth

Chapter 2 – Hell on Earth  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu appeared next to the Pokémon Center in Fuchsia City. "Blissey, return!" Ash declared, letting the recall beam de- materialize Blissey and suck her back into the Pokéball. The street was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The whole city seemed deserted. "Ash, everyone's probably gone into the Pokémon Center bomb shelter. They were built in the 20th century because of increasing fear of nuclear war." Brock stated. "We aren't going to find anybody around here." Ash nodded and the started to walk through the abandoned streets of Fuchsia City. Cars were stopped dead in the middle of the road, keys still in them. Bicycles lay on their side with the wind spinning their wheels. Doors were left ajar, lights were left on in homes. Once Team Rocket had started to attack it seemed everybody just stopped what he or she were doing and ran to hide. The few left were looters. "Lets stop at the General Store first. We may need some stuff." Ash said walking into the dimly lit store. There was no clerk present so Ash took the items he needed and left the money on the counter. Before he left took a glance at the TV to see a picture of Celadon City almost completely leveled. 'Team Rocket must have used H- Bombs…Holy shit…' Ash thought. What he left the store with was 50 feet of rope, 3 sleeping bags, 5 lighters, a Swiss army knife, some canned food, 40 potions, 30 super potions, 20 hyper potions, 10 max potions, 5 X-Speeds, 5 X-Defense, 5 X-Attack, 5 X-Special, 5 Scope Lenses, 5 Full Restores, 3 Max Revives, 5 Burn Heals, 5 Ice Heals, 5 Paralyze Heals, 5 Antidotes, 5 Awakenings, 10 Revives, 5 Guard Specials, 5 X-Accuracy, 5 Dire Hit, 10 Elixirs, 10 Ethers, 5 Max Elixirs, 5 Max Ethers, 10 Max Repels, and some TM Powders. His backpack was full to the max and he called Misty and Brock over so they could share some of the stuff with him and he didn't have to carry every last bit of it. "You guys know about the rule allowing you to only carry 6 Pokémon, right? Do you think it counts anymore?" Ash inquired. They all looked at each other and grinned. Ash pulled up his Pokédex and started entering in all the Pokémon that he had at Prof. Oak's lab. Almost immediately, more Pokéballs appeared on his belt. Misty borrowed his Pokédex and transported the Pokémon from her gym over to her belt and so did Brock. Ash had left a lot of the Tauros at Prof. Oak's because he decided they might be helpful to his mom, Prof. Oak, and Tracey. Having everything set, they started towards the base. Pikachu was doing a lot better and was now following behind the group searching for anything that might be trouble. *Ash! Someone's following us! They're in that alleyway!* Pikachu cried, his ears twitching. Ash looked rather surprised but took a Pokéball from his belt and threw it into the air. "Go Deathwing!" Ash shouted, "Use a Smokescreen to force whoever is in their out!" The large Charizard nodded and was about to do so when they heard a scream from the alleyway. "NO! Please don't! I'll come out!" a voice called from the alleyway. With that, a kid exited the alleyway holding a red mountain bike. She looked to be about 7 and her eyes were puffy from crying. "It's just a kid…" Ash whispered, horrified at what a smokescreen could to do a kid that age. "What's your name?"  
  
"Allison. But everybody always calls me Ally. My parents and I live in Celadon City, but when there were explosions and they sent me down to Fuchsia along Cycling Road. They said they'd meet me here later, but they never showed up!"  
  
Ash grimaced remembering the broken buildings and scattered survivors from the picture at the General Store.  
  
"Listen Ally, we'll do our best to help you find your parents if you come with us. After we do some things, we'll head up Cycling Road, okay?"  
  
"THANK YOU MR. KETCHUM!"  
  
Ally ran up to Ash hugging him tightly. Ash smiled and stated, "I didn't know you recognized me." "I did, I just was to busy worrying over my parents to say anything." Ally replied. Brock moved over to Ash and whispered into his ear, "Ash, I thought Celadon was nearly leveled." "Ixnay on Eladoncay!" Ash hissed at Brock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Giovanni deRocketti stood in front of 1500 rockets. "This is it men. We have the world in our grasp. Nothing can stop us I tell you, NOTHING! Go after the other capitals of the nations and crush any and all resistance you encounter! Today is our day to shine! Kill the weak and any strong men or women and children bring to me. We need more workers and they should all be helpful. I fear that many of you will die against the U.S. army, but I have no doubt in my mind that you will die fighting for our cause and helping to achieve our dream. The U.S. has sent a massive counter strike against us in retaliation and wiped out 10 of our best fleets and some of our militaristic vehicles. But they aren't the only ones to watch out for. The World Pokémon League has sent out the Elite Seven with weapons and their own Pokémon. Watch out for them and other renegade trainers. Failure is not an option, do you understand me!?" Giovanni declared. "Sir, yes, sir!" the soldiers shouted in response.  
  
"GO!!"  
  
The soldiers saluted their leader and marched out of the room with head held high. "I have the world in my grasp…we shall conquer!" Giovanni roared to no one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sabrina vonDamien watched from the clouds as Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Ally walked towards the Fuchsia military base. "Mewtwo has told me not to interfere with this… Be careful, oh Chosen One." She whispered. A flash of blue psychic energy surrounded her, and she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On some deserted island a figure sat in a newly built castle. There was a flash of light and Sabrina appeared there. "Mewtwo, why do you stop me! They need our help!" Sabrina cried. Her eyes glowed full of blue, her psychic aura expanding with her anger. "Because young one, your feelings for the Chosen One will get in the way. We will help when we need to. But we must prepare ourselves. Giovanni has taken over Silph Co. and now possesses the Masterball technology. May God have mercy on all our souls for if the Chosen One fails, we are all doomed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Our heroes had just arrived at the military base to find 20 civilians armed with assault rifles standing outside of it. "Halt!" the guy who was obviously the leader yelled. All 20 of them aimed their rifles at the group. "Easy guys, we're here to help. We escaped Goldenrod City. My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash declared with his hands up. The guy laughed and replied, "Yea, and I'm Santa Claus!"  
  
"Fine, I'll prove it. Pikachu, Thunder Ball."  
  
Pikachu nodded and started gathering electricity. He held out his hands and a giant ball of electricity formed in front of him. "CHU!" Pikachu screamed as he released into the sky. The ball up about 100 feet before it stopped and exploded with a brilliant flash making it look something like a super nova. "Holy flying fuck, you are Ash Ketchum!" the leader gasped. "Come inside we'll need your help." Just as the leader said that, another civilian came running up, out of breath. "Thousands of Team Rocket members are over that hill…" the guy said collapsing from exhaustion. "Get him inside!" another man yelled. "Tell Janine about this! Get these three people some weapons and get that little girl into the basement!" The civilians nodded and everyone ran inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It has begun…" Sabrina whispered. 


	3. Team Rocket Cometh

Chapter 3 – Team Rocket Cometh  
  
The leader of the civilian guards herded ash, Misty, Brock, Ally, and Pikachu into the military base. "Can you get Ally to someplace safe?" Ash inquired of the leader. The man nodded in reply and grabbed Ally's hand, leading her to someplace safe. "ASH!" a voice called out through the panicked crowd. It belonged to Janine who ran up to the group.  
  
"Thank god you're here Ash. You're a Pokémon Master, they'll listen to you. I mean, they're scared as hell. I need your help."  
  
"Well, show me the way." Ash replied. "By the way, what do we know about Team Rocket's status?"  
  
"They're armed to the teeth, about 50,000 of them coming to Fuchsia. Rumors are coming in from Japan that over 200,000 have set across Asia. We have some people inside that'll be revealing themselves during the attack. They should help us. I believe you know them, Jessie and James?"  
  
Ash nodded and followed Janine towards a microphone and about 14,000 people all tightly crammed. Some only had some Pokéballs and close combat weapons while others had M-16s and rocket launchers.  
  
"Is this the whole population of Fuchsia?"  
  
"No, only about a quarter were brave enough to stay. The rest should be in the Pokémon Center bomb shelter. We're there main defense. The only other defense is if someone tries to open the door to the bomb shelter, we have enough C4 and other explosives to create a rather large hole in the Earth. They're in the inner layer of it so they shouldn't be effected but it's pretty cramped considering there's about 45,000 people down there."  
  
Ash nodded and walked up to the microphone. "Ya know, I'm supposed to give you a pep talk because you'll listen to me. Frankly I'm a little scared myself and the only pep talk I can think of is corny. I'm only human and I'm not ashamed. But I will not let fear overtake me and stop me from fighting against Team Rocket. They have stolen our homes, destroyed our families, killed our loved ones. WE WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE OUR FREEDOM! I say we fight!!" A chorus of cheers followed his speech and Ash walked towards Janine.  
  
"I need a gun, body armor, and a couple grenades."  
  
Janine nodded and called someone over with them. Ash ran towards the entrance to the base and ducked down with the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James was suited for action, more than any other man near him. He had at least 5 guns on him, grenades, knives, and his Pokéballs. Maybe it was because he had a different mission, one to stop Team Rocket. Or maybe it was because he was just enjoying this way too much. "You ready for this Jess?" he asked smirking and cocking the shotgun in his hand. "Oh yeah, we'll get out revenge." She replied. To the passerby it sounded like they were talking about Ketchum, but they were really talking about Giovanni. He had put them through whippings and beatings after whippings and beatings for every failed mission. Now it was their time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FIRE!!" Janine screamed. The 5,000 citizens that could fit at the front opened fire at the oncoming Team Rocket soldiers. But with 50,000 it was like that no matter how many they shot, more took their place. 'Fuck, this isn't going well.' Ash thought to himself. "Pikachu, I want you to absorb all the electricity in Fuchsia and release it at the rockets. I know it'll hurt but I need you to do it." Ash told the mouse. Pikachu nodded and used its electricity to hover off the ground and put up a shield around itself. There was a loud shattering of glass as the street lamps exploded one by one, the energy flowing into the electric rodent. All the cars had their batteries drained of energy and the all the reserve energy in the dam flowed into the Pikachu. "PI….KA….CHU!!" Pikachu roared releasing the largest electric attack ever seen at the rockets. The electricity surged through at least 10,000 rockets almost completely dissolving them into atoms. And with that, Pikachu fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James saw the rockets being vaporized and took this as a signal to put the plan in action. "Weezing, go!" he cried. The purple poison Pokémon had already been informed of the plan and floated into the largest cluster of rockets, and then setting off an explosion. Taking the shotgun from his back he opened fire on different rockets. As soon as he ran out of ammo, he took an assault rifle from his back and continued firing like he had. Jessie had taken out Arbok who was shooting instantly killing poison at the rockets around. She then grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it into a hoard of rockets. "Woohoo!" James cried as he dropped his empty assault rifle and took out two Falcon Pistols. He anchored his right leg and pivoted around shooting at all the rockets around him. "Payback is so sweet." Jessie laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLES!" Ash screamed as he continued firing at the rockets. He looked around at his surrounding area and smiled.  
  
"Cover me people, I'm gonna move to a better spot."  
  
Ash jumped out from behind the steel wall protecting them and opened fire on the rockets once again. They fired back but he somersaulted away before they could get him and opened up fire again. "GO REX!" Ash yelled as he threw a Pokéball into the giant pack of rockets. "THRASH ATTACK!" The giant lizard paused for a second than flailed its arms and legs like it was having a temper-tantrum. Bullets ricocheted off his rock body and continued thrashing. A hailstorm of bullets rushed towards Ash and he quickly ducked behind a building. "Whoa, that was close." Ash muttered. He didn't realize it until he had stopped that he was so tired.  
  
"Urgh…This sucks…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Giovanni has said to capture the traitors!" a rocket ordered to the others. They nodded and started advancing towards Jessie and James, unwillingly backing them into a corner. "Oh fuck." James said. It was the last thing he was able to say as the rockets jumped them and started beating the shit out of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn you Mewtwo!" Sabrina yelled. "Ash can't stand this much longer. He's going to die if we don't help!" "It is not our place." Mewtwo replied with a wave of his hand. "He must defeat Giovanni without our help."  
  
"Without our help?! You are blinded by the extent of your own power! If you had not been so brave you would have looked into the future and saw that he will die too soon without our help."  
  
Not caring to listen to Mewtwo any more, Sabrina teleported away.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash swayed in his hiding spot. He felt like he was going to collapse. After about another 10 minutes of peeking from behind the building and shooting, he did collapse and was near unconscious when a bright blue flash lit the area. He felt someone put two hands on his head and concentrate. An energy he hadn't felt in a long time rushed through him, washing away his exhaustion. Ash jumped up and turned towards the person to see Sabrina looking into his eyes. "I'm here to help Ash." Sabrina declared. "I am sort of working for Mewtwo, but he's angry at me for coming down here to help you." Ash blinked taking this information in and then formed his mouth into a smirk. "So, how you gonna help?" He inquired.  
  
"If you can cover me while I power up a psychic blast, we should be able to get the rockets running."  
  
Ash nodded and pulled a second assault rifle from his back. Placing each assault rifle into the crooks of his shoulders, he jumped out from the building and began firing. Sabrina began glowing a freakish blue. Psychic power lifted her off the ground and the rockets paused for a moment before trying to turn their fire on her. "Not today!" Ash laughed unloading another couple of rounds into the rockets. Sabrina stopped suddenly in mid- air and giant flash of psychic energy exploded from her. It spread in a shock-wave pattern and started knocking down rocket after rocket and killing them instantly. The few left stood dumbfounded until one spoke up and yelled, "RETREAT!! RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!!!" The rockets didn't need to be told twice and dropped their weapons sprinting away from the area, but with the two traitors in tow. "WOOOHOOO!" Janine whooped as she jumped out from behind the barracks. One of her arms was hanging limp by her side and she was limping but that didn't seem to matter. "RUN YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!! RUN! AHAHAHAHA!" she laughed firing her gun into the air. Sabrina slowly fell to the ground buffered by the little bit of psychic energy left, and landed in Ash's arms. "It's over Sabrina. You did it." He said smiling. She smiled back and closed her eyes, falling asleep from exhaustion in his arms. Ash smiled once more and walked back towards the base.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Elite Seven were beaten, chained, and being dragged away. They had been totally unprepared for the attack. Just after receiving the letter from Ash, the rockets had attacked taking control of the Indigo Fortress. It had been a massacre, everyone but the elite had died, and the elite only because they were needed for bait. "God dammit…" Lance moaned through cracked lips. "I hope Ash is still free. He's the only one who can do anything now." With those words said, the pain overtook him and he fell unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SIR!" a man declared saluting Giovanni. "The troops from Fuchsia are back and unfortunately sir, only 1/8 of the troops are still alive. The good news though is that the resistance is severely injured and we captured the two traitors." "GOD DAMMIT!" Giovanni roared. "Was it Ketchum?" Giovanni's eyebrow twitched in what seemed to be the beginning of a nervous tick. The rocket only nodded but that was enough to send Giovanni over the edge. He slammed his fist down onto his desk, breaking straight through the cherrywood and snapping the desk in half.  
  
"Send in the Black Tulip! I want that little bastard dead. He has interfered with the Mt. Moon project, the Lake of Rage experiment, the Power Plant operation, and the Goldenrod Radio Station takeover not to mention countless other operations! I WANT HIM ELIMINATED!!"  
  
The rocket grunt nodded and ran out of the office as fast as his legs could carry him. 


End file.
